


Pick Me Up When I’m Down

by Rebelrewriter



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Depression, Ignorance about Depression and Mental Health, Mental Support, Romantic or platonic, take your pick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:01:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24376921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebelrewriter/pseuds/Rebelrewriter
Summary: Dan isn't doing very well mentally. Thankfully, his best friend/emotional support human is able to help him through this.
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester
Kudos: 5





	Pick Me Up When I’m Down

It was hard to be motivated to do almost anything when depression was involved but when Phil offered to do some exercises with him, it became a bit more manageable. It became something of a ritual to take a short walk together after breakfast. "Sun and exercise." Phil said once when Dan was being a little to quiet for comfort. "We have being getting a lot of exercise lately. Well, for us anyway. And I heard we might get a whole minute of sun today." Dan gave a small laugh.

Dan was getting up later and later, even though he was going to bed earlier than usual. His face looked as though he hadn't been getting any sleep at all. Dan didn't pretend everything was okay. Not with Phil. Phil wouldn't buy it anyway. One day it was well past noon when Phil came to wake up Dan. Acting as though he was an excited little kid at Christmas Phil start jumping on Dan's bed in an effort to wake him up. Dan just rolled over and asked him to let him sleep a little more. "Dan, I'm gonna eat all your cereal if you don't get up now." Dan didn't look up. "Just make sure you buy more."

Phil surprised Dan with a hug one day. "What's this for?" Asked Dan. "Didn't you hear?" Phil asked in return. "It's Hug Your Favorite Person Day." Dan grinned. "Well, in that case..." Dan hugged him back. They didn't stop for sometime.

The duo was flipping through channel's one day when the batteries in the remote died. Phil dug through the drawer looking a fresh pair of batteries when he realized what was being said on the random station. "Tell me, did anyone even hear of these problems just one hundred years ago? Medication? Therapy? These things are just ways people make money off of other people's weakness. PTSD, autism, anxiety, depression, these are just words that weak-minded, attention seeking children use as an excuse for their problems. And the hundreds of dollars going to help suicide risk "victims?" If these people are so pathetic that they feel they need to complain to others just not to off themselves then let them die. Depression is.." Phil gave up on the batteries and yanked the electric cord from its socket. He looked up at Dan. "Wow," Dan said. "I didn't know we got the asshole channel." They both had a good laugh about that. "I'm pretty sure that they did have some idea about those things a hundred years ago. Serious, did that guy not even know how to use Google?"

"Does it really feel like that?" Phil turned to Dan. They had just finish a short anime movie that a fan sent them "Utsubyō to Yoba Reru Akuma". Neither of them had ever heard of it but the description (A young man tries to help his roommate fight off a demon that's been tormenting him for years) sounded like about twenty other animes that they knew off. But both of them quickly realized what it was really about after watching it. "I'd say it was pretty accurate. Either the director had depression himself or really did his research." Phil hugged Dan. Dan smiled. "Don't worry. I'm getting better. This isn't the first time with depression. And I know I'm not alone." Dan hugged Phil back. "I wish I could take away some of it like the guy did in the movie." Phil muttered. Dan playfully punched Phil's arm. "Idiot, you already do."

**Author's Note:**

> When I found a prompt about helping a best friend with depression I knew I had to write about these two. The anime I mentioned is made up and is supposed to mean (I don't know for certain because I had to use Google Translate) "A Demon Called Depression."


End file.
